Resigned
by Skye Volkes
Summary: Lloyd Reed, the White Wolf, and his fall from the throne. Character death.


**Summary:** _Lloyd Reed, the White Wolf, and his fall from the throne. Character death._

Written simply because I have muse and Lloyd is one of my favorite characters. Takes place during Cog of Destiny.

Dedicated to Dalen for spurring me on with his anguish.

* * *

When he had heard that Linus was killed, it was like a stab to his heart. Linus was his brother, his best friend, his family and it was hard to breathe without him. He felt suffocated beyond compare, with no hope of salvation. His brother was dead, because of Eliwood's gang. That was all that mattered.

He sat on the throne with his legs spread apart and his chin resting on the knuckles of his hand. There was nothing stopping him from joining his brother, and by the way the battle was sounding, he could tell that his end would be soon. The sooner, the better. He could only hope... Yes, hope, that it would be a worthwhile last fight.

Ah, he shouldn't have held his breath.

When they finally arrived, Lloyd stood quietly from the throne, gold-amber eyes casting their glance over the crowd. Yes, there were the faces he recognized. Eliwood, Hector, Nino, Jaffar... The upstart Lady Lyndis. It'd be a grand fall.

What felt like hours later, most had backed with serious wounds. He was left standing, but he had a shallow cut on his forehead that bled into one of his eyes and a few gashes from glancing strikes. He was far from done, however, as he kept the sword in his hand. He appraised the remaining injured group in front of him - Eliwood, Hector, the tactician, Nino, Jaffar, a Hero so similar to Linus, and the healer brandishing a staff.

"Is that all?" He found himself questioning. "Surely the lords of Lycia must have some bite left." He could see the visual effect that the remark had on them. The serious, more-built men stiffened and Nino frowned.

"Brother, please! You don't have to do this," Nino pleaded. "Nergal has been manipulating the Fang. Please stop this!"

He let out a dry laugh. "It's a bit too late to plead. After all, Linus is already dead, and this isn't just about the Fang. It's about my brother."

"So there's no changing your mind?" Eliwood spoke with a frown.

"'Fraid not." Lloyd replied, taking a moment to brush his hair out of his eyes. Of course there wasn't. Nothing would change his mind. Not after... After Linus and his corpse and oh god, the blood.

He could still remember his scream of utter anguish that day.

He watched the green robed figure gesture in someone and a bemused and yet morbid smile curled on his lip. Of course he'd remember the man, lavender hair flowing behind him, dual scars on his eye. The Hurricane. One of his closest friends.

"Hey... Long time, no see," Legault started.

Lloyd spared no greeting. "I heard you'd quit the Fang, but... Seeing you with them is..." Confusing, to say the least.

"Unexpected? Shouldn't be. As soon as that skulking shadow Nergal showed up, I knew the Fang was as good as finished." Legault's words held an unnerving aura of accuracy, and it almost made him grimace. He didn't want to think about it.

There was a pronged, awkward pause before Legault began to speak again.

"You know... You're the one thing I can't figure out. Lloyd, what are you doing here? Why this?" the light haired man interrogated quietly. The others were far enough not to hear them, but there was a puzzled look in their eyes.

"My brother's dead, and at the hands of your newfound friends. It doesn't matter who killed him. I believe you all did, and that is enough," Lloyd spoke with a strong face, a serious look on his normally light complexion.

"... Alright. Guess I have no choice." Legault drew his blade, a Killing Edge.

Lloyd mirrored him with his own Light Brand, eyes steeled. He glanced briefly behind at Legault to see the terrified face of Nino and felt a pang in his heart. "... A request. Please remove Nino from the area."

Nino seemed shocked at the request, and she fought hysterically against Jaffar's grip to try and reach her brother, but alas... She was removed from the shrine and kept outside.

And not a moment after, the battle began.

Swords clashed at every turn, evasions and blocks and parries made. When Lloyd made to strike, Legault would dodge with a speed only made for assassins. When Legault aimed for him, a block was made.

However, the superior strength that he had over Legault made no difference if he couldn't hit him, and the other's speed made no difference to a man whose strength overpowered any strike.

They clashed, a deadly dance of blades glinting and shrieking as they scratched against the sharpened edges. Lloyd could feel fatigue begin to overcome him, and he prepared for one last strike.

With his eyes on the target, he rushed forward in an attempt to slash at Legault. It was a deadly onslaught of fire, somehow beautiful and gruesome. However, the attacks only grazed Legault and in the end, Lloyd fell to his knees in exhaustion, sword clattering on the ground as he dropped it. He breathed heavily, before relinquishing control to his opponent, and the victor.

He showed the lavender haired man his neck.

The blond swordsmaster looked up at Legault with a resigned smile, and golden-amber eyes disappeared as he closed his eyes. "Farewell my old friend."

With his eyes closed, Lloyd was unable to see the troubled look on Legault's face. Legault struggled to keep his voice straight as he looked down into a face that so accepted the fate that he had chosen. He had never seen the man so broken... until today.

"I'll see you again Lloyd." _With Linus and Uhai..._ "Even if it's not in this world." Legault steeled himself for what came. He never thought he'd have to kill a Reed brother... Someone he would have considered family.

_I'm coming, Linus._

The blade came down.

* * *

... Oh man, this actually hurt to write. I never thought an NPC would give me as many feels as Uther, but here we are. Well, I can only hope that I did Lloyd justice, and hopefully kept everyone in character!

Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it!

-Skye


End file.
